Nomatophobia
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: Nomatophobia: Fear of names. Set after Self Possessed. The Pietro gets wind of Rogue's last name. Chaos insures. One Shot.


Nomatophobia: Fear of names  
  
Note: Takes place right after Self Possessed. As in that night. And I've decided (for fic purposes) That the Brotherhood is back in school. I need them to be! Or this whole fic just doesn't work out.  
  
~  
  
"Eeergh!" Mystique yelled in her Risty persona as she stormed into the Brotherhood of Bayville.  
  
"Risty? What-are-you-doing-here? I-thought-you-were-at-the-concert. And-why- are-you-here?" Pietro asked, stopping channel surfing for a moment.  
  
"I live here you imbeciles!" Mystique roared as she changed from Risty to Mystique.  
  
"What? Mystique? You're-Risty? Oye-vey! I-hit-on-the-Boss-Lady!" Pietro moaned, hitting his head with the remote.  
  
"Yes. And it's all thanks to my DAUGHTER THAT MY IDENTIY WAS RUINED! AARRGGHH!" Mystique roared, scaring all the Brotherhood members into hiding.  
  
"Meep." Pietro meeped, then, he regained his composure. "Wait? Who's-your- daughter? Arcade-is-your-daughter? What-is-this?" Pietro shrieked, pointing at the TV where the news camera had captured Arcade running from the concert.  
  
"No! Rogue is daughter!" Mystique yelled at Pietro.  
  
"WHAT?!" The entire Brotherhood gasped at the same time.  
  
"Yes. I adopted her when she was four." She said more calmly.  
  
"So Roguey is Blue-Boy's sister?" Todd asked, then immediately shut up seeing the look on Mystique's face.  
  
"Yes! How thick are you?" She said, looking at Todd.  
  
"Very?" Todd tried, trying to escape the war-path that Mystique was on.  
  
"So Rogue is Rogue I Darkholme /I?" Lance asked, putting two and two together.  
  
"YES!" The Brotherhood plus Mystique yelled at Lance.  
  
"Bring on the torture! Yes!" Pietro took this chance to dance around the living room on one foot at top-speed. Mystique shook her head.  
  
~  
  
Rogue wasn't at school the next day. But that didn't stop the Brotherhood. Far from it. In fact, it only encouraged them more.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue? Is Rogue here?" Mrs. Belska, the new English teacher called out into the English class. It was Mrs. Belska's first day.  
  
"Sorry-ma'am. But-I-don't-know-any-Rogues. But-I-know-a-Rogue-Darkholme. Maybe-that's-who's-missing." Pietro smirked, looking at the empty seat across the way.  
  
"Oooh! I didn't like, know that the Goth girl had a last name! Darkholme? Becky, wasn't that like, the name of the old principle?" An annoying girl said, turning to look at Becky.  
  
"It sure was Cindy! Maybe their like. related or something." Becky said, looking at Cindy.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh!" They both screamed simultaneously, grabbing hands and jumping up and down like the little insane freaks like they were.  
  
"This is so like, huge news! We've gotta go like, tell everyone!" With that, Becky and Cindy raced out of the class before Mrs. Belska could even bat an eyelash.  
  
~  
  
Somehow, the news got to the New Recruits. How? I don't know, but gossip spreads like wild fire in a place as dull as Bayville. Please: Note my sarcasum.  
  
"Rogue and Principle Darkholme?" Amara gushed. "Where I come from, everyone knows who's parents are who's."  
  
"Amara, please, shut up." Tabby said, hitting Amara with a pillow.  
  
"All I was saying is that-"  
  
"SHUT UP AMARA!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it." Amara said, and shut up.  
  
"But get this! Principle Darkholme was really Mystique, and that means-" Jubilee said. ((Yes, Jubilee is here, because I needed her here.))  
  
"That Rogue and Kurt are brother and sister!" Amara said happily, breaking her silence.  
  
"Woah." Bobby said, blinking slightly.  
  
"Does Rogue know this?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Maybe." Tabby smiled. She was having an idea.  
  
"We should." Jubilee was catching on.  
  
"Bake cookies?" Jamie sugjested, looking hopeful.  
  
"No! But now that you mention it." Bobby got a glazed look in his eyes as he thought about scrumptious chocolate-chip cookies.  
  
"All right, then what should we do?" Jamie asked, looking at Tabitha.  
  
"Bake cookies?" Tabby sugjested.  
  
"Woohoo! Cookies!" Jamie lept up as Tabby stood up. "Piggie back?" He asked.  
  
"You betcha lil' guy!" Tabby ruffled his hair and let him jump on her back.  
  
"To the cookie mobile!" Jamie called, pointing ahead towards the kitchen.  
  
"Aye-aye cap'n!" Tabby said as she and Jamie took off towards the kitchen to make cookies.  
  
~  
  
A few days later, Rogue was all set to go to School. Actually, it was about a week later. Two days after the fateful visit from our friend, X23. Rogue entered her English class with Mrs. Belska.  
  
"So. you must be Miss. Darkholme." Mrs. Belska said, looking at Rogue as she entered the room.  
  
"No, Ah'm not. Sorry." Rogue said coldly as she sat down.  
  
"Sounds-like-someone-is-developing-patroiophobia." Pietro said. This left Rogue confused. "Fear-of-heredity."  
  
"Die."  
  
"Well, that's what Mr. Maximoff said." Mrs. Belska replied coolly.  
  
"Well, did anyone tell you that Mr. Maximoff has a secret obsession with Days of Our Lives?" Rogue asked, looking at Mrs. Belska innocently.  
  
"I-do-not! Rogue-what-are-you-smoking?" Pietro yelled, standing up.  
  
"Nothin'. Possibly just still on those painkillers. And Ah would lahke you to bring a message to 'Risty'. Tell her that Ah always knew she had pedophobia." Rogue said, smirking at Pietro, who was busy trying to figure out what she had just said.  
  
"Pedophobia?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, fear of one's children."  
  
"Risty's a mother?" Becky asked, obviously clueless.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, no one told you? That's too bad. Put it on your list of useless information." Rogue cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Pietro couldn't think of anything proper to say, so he ran and got the dictionary. "And-then-there's-your-Athagoraphobia."  
  
"Ah do not have that!"  
  
"Hm. Let's-recap. That-one-dance-in-Mississippii. With-Cody? Or-how-about- when-you-left-us? Or-how-about-why-you-stayed-home-after-the-concert?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right! You stayed home after the concert, the night that Risty went back home to England!" Cindy said, catching on.  
  
"Will you all please, take your seats and sit down. And Miss. Darkholme, just because you're the old principles daughter, that doesn't mean that I'm going to take it easy on you." Mrs. Belska said, smirking. "Or because you're a mutant."  
  
Rogue shot a look at Mrs. Belska that would have made Bobby jealous. "What?" She asked calmly.  
  
"I know. Mr. Kelly provided a list of all identified mutants in the area. You're on the top of the list. 'Rogue Darkholme.' Take a look for yourself." Mrs. Belska held out the list for Rogue to see. There, between Roberto DaCosta and Robert Drake was sandwitched Rogue Darkholme.  
  
"Ah hate you Pietro." Rogue muttered as she slid down farther in her seat.  
  
"And-I-hate-you-too-Roguey. Hey-while-we're-all-learning-about-you-tell- us," Pietro smirked feeling important. "What-exactly-happened-in-your- bedroom-that-night-that-we-shoved-Lance-in-there? Or-better-yet-who's-your- brother?" Pietro hit a nerve.  
  
"Nothing! That's what happened you jack ass! Ah thought we covered this a long tahme ago! And he's not mah brother!" Rogue stood up and placed herself in front of Pietro's desk.  
  
"Yes-he-is." Pietro taunted.  
  
"Kurt is not mah brother!"  
  
"Ooooo!" The room chorused. This was new information to them! Why had they not been informed?  
  
"So-says-the-one-diagnosed-with-a-severe-case-of-aphenphosmophobia." Wow, that was a long word for Pietro to say. Mrs. Belska took our her dictionary.  
  
"Aphenphosmobia. Fear of being touched." She read.  
  
"And-you-also-have-ailurophobia."  
  
"Fear of cats." Read Mrs. Belska.  
  
"And-cypridophobia."  
  
"Fear of sex."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rogue yelled. "Ah have none of those!"  
  
"Criticophobia. Fear of critics."  
  
"Ah'm not afraid of critics!"  
  
"You're-sure-acting-like-it!" Pietro said, smirking.  
  
"But Ah'll tell ya what, right now Ah'm developin' pietrophobia."  
  
"Fear-of-me?" Pietro asked. "How-can-anyone-be-afraid-of-such-a-sexy-sex- god."  
  
"Easily." Rogue said flatly.  
  
"Ouch." Said Becky.  
  
"You-know-what? I-know-someone-who-doesn't-have-pyrophobia"  
  
"Fear of fire? Don't tell meh that ya still hang with Mags crew."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But-I-do-know-someone-with-batrachophobia"  
  
"Fear of frogs?" Rogue asked, thuroghly confused.  
  
"Wanda!" Pietro said happily.  
  
"Wow, it seams like the Goth has cherophobia." Cindy said to Becky.  
  
"What's that?" Becky asked.  
  
"Fear of joyfulness." This caused the two girls to start laughing.  
  
"Ha ha. So funny that Ah forgot to laugh."  
  
"So-original. Cenotophobia. Fear-of-anything-new."  
  
"Ah hope none of y'all have necrophobia." Rogue said, moving towards her glove. "Cause Maxipad is gonna die!" Rogue then began chasing Pietro around the room. Pietro, since he was in a closed room, he didn't feel like using his powers. Untill he got smart and opened the door, running straight into Principle Kelly, knocking him down. Rogue then ran over Kelly, fallowed by the rest of the class.  
  
"I'm starting to develop pedophobia." Kelly sighed.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Wanna know something funny? Kat has Automatonophobia. Fear of Wax works. I think I started that by telling her that Katie in the closet during The Ring was just wax.  
  
And Clare has emetophobia. Fear of throwing up. Wow, this is fun.  
  
The Headless Horseman ((I.E. In Sleepy Hallow) had Ecclesiophobia. Fear of churches.  
  
I don't have maniaphobia. Fear of Insanity. I love insanity! Bring it on baby! Yeah!  
  
The Knights of Ni have onomatophobia. Fear of certain words. (.I.E. Can't.)  
  
Pirate X will never have equinophobia. Or androequinophobia. Fear of Manwhorses.  
  
Disclamier: "People like you are the reason I was afraid to go to school as a little girl." ((ochlophobia: Fear of crowds.)) 


End file.
